Do You Ship It Snips
by just-a-little-star-wars
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka decide to play a little game with Obi-wan and Satine, hoping to get the two together. Rated T, just to make sure.


Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Star Wars, Disney has that job, I'm just borrowing the character's for a little while

Author's Note:This is going to be a new multi chapter story I'm working on. This story is going to be a lot lighter than my others so I hope you enjoy

It was the all too common beeping that woke her up from her sleep, through normally a very light sleeper due to the many times she has had to sleep on a mission, she had sunk into a deep peaceful, nightmare free sleep, she enjoyed these very rare moments where she could purely relax without the fear of being woken up and attacked by battle droids.

She searched around her bedside table until she found the source of her beeping, her comlink was going off with a call from, her Master, why would her master be trying to ring her at 3 in the morning. She pushed herself into a sitting position her legs hanging over the side of her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she answered the com. A smaller, bluer version of her master pooped up.

"Master, it's three in the morning what do you want?" Ahsoka asked yawning.

"Sorry Snips, I forgot about the time difference, any way I have another bet to make with you," Anakin said apologetically.

"A bet on what?" Really he rang her to make a bet. Of all things.

"Well do you remember that time that we made a bet that Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto would be a good pair, and I won, because I got them together," Anakin whispered into the mic in case anyone was to overhear. No one else knew about the secret couple except Anakin and his padawan.

"How could I forget, you made hide in an air-conditioning vent for 3 hours until I saw them. I can't un-see what I saw Skyguy, I never can, I didn't know that Nautolans or Twi'leks could do that with their tentacles, what did you say or do to them to act like that" even thinking back to that made her shudder, she was way too young to see anything like that.

"Will you ever let that go, anyway to do you want to hear about this bet or not, I have those good quality ration bars, the ones straight from Kamino, I know how much you love them," Anakin said, teasing her gentle.

"I do love those ration bars. Okay Skyguy the first person to get them together wins, but we can't start til we are both with the couple, who are the lucky people anyway," she answered more interested in each word.

"The Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze and Obi-wan," he said, looking to see what her reaction would be.

"Wait, WHAT. Obi-wan. Obi-wan Kenobi. Your old master, the great negotiator, Skyguy I hate to tell you but he would never break the code," her eyes growing wide in shock. He had to be joking. Obi-wan that man doesn't even know the word love, let alone feel it for a person. Maybe Anakin has had a few too many knocks to the head recently. "You are going to have to show me at least a little proof of them even conversing for me to belief that."

"Well it's a good thing that I got this," he sent her a video of Obi-wan protecting the Duchess from what seemed to be assassin droids, it looked like he had got this video from a security camera, probably one of the thousand on board the ship. It wasn't just the fact that he was protecting her, it was the way he was, with a fierce determination making sure he got anything that came near her. "I also heard the Duchess tell Obi-wan that she loved him, and Obi-wan told her that if she had asked him, he would have left the Jedi order for her.."

" . . . Wait, okay now your pulling my leg, that never happened, they surely haven't met before, why would the leader of a neutral system ever met a Jedi Knight, just walking down the street? I'm sorry master but I don't believe you," she interrupted, he had to have been joking.

"Before you interrupted me I was going to tell you something about their past, when Obi-wan was still a padawan he and Master Qui Gon had to protect the duchess, for a whole year too, you could imagine that they grew to be rather close, and if I'm correct before he left she was going to ask him to leave the Jedi Order for her, but something changed her mind," Anakin continued slightly annoyed at his Padawan.

"Well let's say that did happen, surely if the Duchess and Ob-wan love each other as much as you are implying then what are we going to do, they will get together themselves," Ahsoka said, this bet, game, whatever you would call it, kept sounding less and less fun.

"They won't Snips, they hardly talk to each other, the only time I see them interacting is when they have to," he said, trying to convince her, this was going to be so much fun if she agreed. He turned around quickly as Obi-wan walked into his room, he hoped that his old master hadn't been listening, but from the look on his face, he had no idea what they were planning "I have to go now Snips, you in or out?" he said.

Ahsoka saw Obi-wan walk in, "yeah why not it sounds like fun," she answered shutting of the transmission and putting her comlink back on the small table by her bed. Maybe this was going to be fun, Obi-wan in love, the thought still made her laugh as she sunk back into her much needed sleep.

"Anakin, what did Ahsoka just agree to do?" Obi-wan questioned looking at his old padawan sceptically, he had heard about Anakin and Ahsoka's little bets, he just hoped that this wasn't another one of them.

"Oh nothing Master, we were just … discussing some new lightsaber techniques that she could try when we return to Coruscant," Anakin said giving his old master his nicest fake smile. "She was getting bored with the same old ones that we always practised," Anakin just hoped that this was enough to convince Obi-wan.

"Okay, Anakin, sounds like fun, we will be touching down in just under 4 hours, I recommend you get your men and get ready to leave," Obi-wan related, still very sceptical of the two, he better stay on his guard once he got back to Coruscant, especially around Satine, Anakin seems to be very interested in his relationship with the woman, both past and present. He just hopes that Anakin and Ahsoka weren't planning something to do with the two of them.

Author's Note: So how did you guys like it, I have lots of fun plans for this story and I'll update it whenever I can.


End file.
